You Don't Love Me
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: What's this? A fanfiction with MORALS? I didn't even intend for that to happen. This one's to my friend horizontization on tumblr! Kind of vague.


There can't really be that much fuss over gender in a relationship, can there? If you love, you love. You can't help it. You didn't jinx yourself, you weren't born that way. You have latched on to some emotional sync with another person - and that's okay. Gender shouldn't have to matter. Two boys can love one another just as man and woman can. No love can be greater simply due to their genitalia. Love isn't an appearance show, love isn't an auction, love isn't an apparel - it isn't an accessory, nor a thing to be argued over. To love is a pure act. To have sex is a pure act. Nature doesn't specify suitors - and neither does the Bible. Jesus, God; neither of them told you whom to love. Do not debate over it. There is no applicable reason to. It's stupid, actually.

Jake English thought that gender was a very good reason to push away Dirk. It hurt him to let the guy down, but he told him how it was in a softened tone. The Internet seemed to make every sentence look horribly serious; you couldn't advance in octaves, you couldn't throw in some needless-to-say sarcasm. Jake couldn't tell if the guy was bought to sadness (though you tell much in real life, either - his shades got in the way of his ever-expressing eyes), or if he was accepting of it. He couldn't imagine a bummed Dirk. Though he couldn't imagine an understanding Dirk, either.

The boy sat among his movie posters in longing thought about this. He could always pull up a log with his companion, but he figured it was too soon. Too awkward of a start. "Hey." wouldn't suffice, yet neither would "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." No. Nothing could remove the tensions. On the inside, Jake was devastated that society pushed him into believing in only one gender's partnership. But, hey, that's life... right? He couldn't stand the guilt; so much that it brought him to pacing around his room. The cerulean women hung upon his wall didn't coax his interest at the moment. Wow.

Without parents - guardians, for that matter, he had nowhere to run to. Certainly no person to talk to. He alone dealt out his problems. As fate had it, he was forced into being a straight man unnaturally. He would rather be a pansexual; where it wouldn't matter! Apparently, though, that was frowned upon. It would make him out to be a 'slut' or 'attention seeker.' And most scarily, an outcast. As if being on an island alone without direct human contact wasn't enough to deem him that title.

He had to map out what exactly he was going to say the next time he talked to Dirk. Maybe he would shrug it off in two or three days? Again, no one can really tell, given the lack of reaction he seemed to display. Jake didn't want to lock himself in to only Jane or Roxy. Jane's personality was derpy, true. It was similar to his. But that took away from the fun of adventuring. Roxy was... Roxy. There is absolutely nothing appealing about her to him. Sure, she's pretty, but... Hike up your shorts and talk to the guy!

GT: Hello!

TT: Hey.

GT: So whatcha doing strider?

TT: Nothing. I've just been watching television. What about you?

GT: I havent been up to anything either!

GT: So i had to ask...

GT: Are you any kinds of sad about yesterdays incident?

TT: I suppose I was a bit brought down.

TT: Don't worry about it, though. Just suffering from a case of traumatic heartache.

GT: Stop your kidding around and tell me the details

TT: There are no details to report, Cap.

GT: Lies

TT: Oh, you totally caught me red-handed.

TT: I just want to know why you turned me down so quickly.

TT: I mean, geez man.

TT: My pride.

GT: Its weird!

GT: Youre a boy

GT: Im a boy...

TT: I don't see what you're getting at, English.

GT: Youre only supposed to love women if youre a boy!

GT: Not saying anything against your gally though

GT: Dont mean to be offensive

TT: That's so ignorant. I guess I can look past it, though.

GT: Youre torturing me

TT: Well, what do you want?

GT: What you want!

TT: I just want to be loved. *Insert beguiling anime eyes here.*

TT: Pssh.

GT: I guess we shouldnt let other people rule us

GT: So...

GT: Ill consider your offer once more!

**TT: Cool.**


End file.
